Vacuuma
Vacuuma (バキューマ, Bakyūma) was a Demon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. He was killed by Puri-Puri Prisoner. Appearance Vacuuma was a large monster resembling an elephant. He had two very large eyes with black sclera with light colored pupils, sharp teeth, a pair of small tusks and humanoid hands. He stood on two legs, wearing oriental slippers. His head-ware presented a series of curved ends with internal details and a particular horn-shaped jewel on top. Vacuuma wore three bracelets for each of his wrists and three necklaces of a similar sort. Once Vacuuma absorbed several monsters, his ears became similar to a bat’s wings, he gained an extra eye on his forehead and became bulkier. Vacuuma also grew more proboscises, one for each monster's power. It is not confirmed whether the powers he gains affect his appearance or not. Personality Vacuuma had a disregard for other lesser monsters as he would consume them to gain their abilities. Despite this, he held the leaders of the Monster Association, Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi, in great importance, as he did not want to return from a battle empty-handed and berates the retreating monsters for their cowardice. Like almost all other monsters, Vacuuma was arrogant and overconfident in his fighting capabilities, overestimating himself. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Vacuuma stops the monsters fleeing from Puri-Puri Prisoner, telling them that Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi will not tolerate any deserters. When they berate the monster by telling him to fight Puri-Puri Prisoner himself, he accepts their offer, then inhales the fleeing monsters, absorbing their powers. Vacuuma then fires a variety of attacks at the hero but Puri-Puri Prisoner remains undeterred. The monster mocks his twitching, but Puri-Puri Prisoner reveals that it was the creation of his new style of fighting, Vibration ☆ Angel. The hero completely smashes through Vacuuma and ends the monster's life. The monster's final thoughts were of Puri-Puri Prisoner being a monster. Abilities and Powers As a Demon-level monster, Vacuuma was a very powerful being. He could easily dispatch the several Tiger-level monsters he absorbed such as Electric Catfish Man and Maiko Plasma. However, even after absorbing the other monsters, he was still not strong enough to withstand Puri-Puri Prisoner, supposedly the weakest hero in S-Class's, "Vibrating Dark Angel Rush". Supernatural Abilities Digestive Assimilation: Through inhaling a monster through his trunk, Vacuuma could temporarily utilize said monster's abilities. Whenever he did so, he gained a third eye and an extra trunk for each new power he obtained. However, after fully digesting the monster and excreting it, he lost the powers. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Vacuuma temporarily gained the use of attacking with electricity from Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man. *'Fire Manipulation:' Vacuuma temporarily gained the use of attacking with fire. *'Ice Manipulation:' Vacuuma temporarily gained the use of attacking with ice. *'Supersonic waves:' Vacuuma temporarily gained the use of attacking with supersonic waves. *'Anesthetic Gas:' Vacuuma temporarily gained the use of attacking with anesthetic gas. *'Venom:' Vacuuma temporarily gained the use of attacking with venom. Major Battles Trivia *Vacuuma appears to be inspired by the supernatural monster [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baku_(mythology) Baku] and the Hindu deity [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganesha Ganesha]. *In astika indian philosophy, the seven horns elephant symbolize Mūlādhāra chakra in yoga jargon. Moreover, one of its horns represent the element of plasma, that probably refers to the fact Vacuuma absorbed Maiko Plasma. *Vacuuma is a reference to the monster Bakyuuma from the Power Ranger series who also absorbed monsters. *Vacuuma's name comes from the combination of Vacuum and Akuma. References Navigation fr:Vacuuma Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Manga Original